An Unknown Enemy
by Sassy Mami
Summary: They thought they were finally going to get their happily ever after, but they thought too soon. Now an unknown enemy will come forward and try to take their happiness away. Will the enemy succeed or will the Whitlocks come out on top with the help of friends and the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta:**** MichelleRay**

**Rating****: M for future chapters**

**Hello wonderful readers. Here is the new chapter of Cast Off's Sequel: _An Unknown Enemy. _ Thanks for your patience and the long wait. This was a submission to fandom for Leukemia &amp; Lymphoma Society. I hope you guys were able to donate.**

**Disclaimer: ****All Characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Meyer but the plot is completely mine.**

**~Mystery POV~**

I waited a long time to get my revenge on him. I always wanted him, I was the first one that saw him and I was the one that suggested we changed him. I thought for sure my sister knew of my intentions but I was wrong or maybe she knew but didn't care. Once he was done being turned she took him from me and made him into a warrior then she did the unthinkable and took him to her bed knowing damn well that I wanted him.

He never even looked my way always behind her like a lost puppy. I couldn't take the betrayal anymore so I left. They think I died but I didn't, I made it look like she killed me, but what none of them knew was that I had a couple of newborns that were loyal to me and one of them has the ability to make you see what you want to see. She wanted me dead and out of the way so that is what she saw.

I stayed hidden through out the decades but I used the time wisely and learn a lot about the world outside the wars, now here I am finally planning on taking back what is mine but first there is a bitch I have to get ride of.

A knock on my door interrupted my musing.

"Enter." I called out.

"Mistress I have news for you." I looked over to my one a trusted companion. He was the one that made my escape easier and I have kept him by my side since then.

"What have you found Travis?"

"She is still in the south trying to create another army, she found out that her Warrior found his mate and is happy. She wants to go after him. I'm not sure if to keep him or eliminate him." He reported.

"What about him, is it true?" I asked seeding inside. I wanted to lash out at Travis but it is not his fault that I have a whore for a mate. Oh I knew he was mine and not whoever is his companion. I will eliminate the bitch and make him see that he was mine all along.

"Yes Mistress. Her name is Isabella and she has ties with the Volturi. They live in Oregon but have other coven members that reside close to them. I don't know if she has any powers but they look happy together."

I growl and threw my pen at him. Yes I know a very human reaction. Of course he saw it coming and ducked out of the way.

"Sorry Mistress." He said and looked down. I don't like seeing Travis being submissive so that tells me that my face and reaction was more than I wanted to show.

"Thank you Travis, you may go." He swiftly left, closing the door behind him. I stood up and paced the front of my desk. I need a plan to eliminate her before she reaches _MY _Warrior or let her reach him and finish her off in front of him so he can see we are meant to be and not who he is with.

I went back to my desk and sent Travis a text. I wanted pictures of the whore and their daily life but for that he needs to get closer to them. What is that saying? '_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer'. _I sent him instructions on what to do and what I need from him. This will work and I will finally have him in my bed where he belongs.

_Jasper Whitlock I am coming for you and you will be mine._

**Short I know. The next one should be up 12/26/14. Happy Holidays Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Until Further notice all of my stories will be on my website. This is why:

Everything has been stolen and copied onto mirroring websites. They are making profit off our stories with advertisements. This is called spamdexing.

I will leave chapter 1 here as I do not want to lose my reviews. To continue reading my stories please check out TWCS under aixa00, Fictionpad under Sassymami and my own blog sassymami . wordpress . com Please remove the space when typing it in the address bar.

Pm me if you have any questions.


End file.
